My Story
by Ookami-Lover
Summary: It has been about ten years since our favorite Pokémon characters have settled down and started their own families. Courtney and Jared set out on their Pokémon journey not knowing that their parents had made enemies that will try and get their revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I know, I know I should be finishing my other story, but I have this story in my head and just want to write it. Hope you enjoy my second story! And there will be a couple of flashbacks.

_Summary: It has been about ten years since our favorite Pokémon characters have settled down and started_ _their own families. Courtney and Jared set out on their Pokémon journey not knowing that their parents had made enemies that will try and get their revenge, at any means necessary. _

in '…' are what they are thinking.

in **bold** are what the pokemon are saying.

in _italics _are flashbacks or sound effects.

(_Flashback)_

_A little boy with navy blue hair, that was 5 years old, was chasing a little girl with blond hair, which was also 5 years old, around._

"_Jared! It's time to come in!" yelled Jared's mother, Dawn._

"_But I was almost going to win!" pouted Jared._

(End of flashback)

'Those were the times when we were both so care free, sigh I wish I could go back now to those times' thought the same blond haired girl. Who was being abused by her parents when she was born till when she was 4.

"Courtney, are you ready to begin your pokémon journey?" yelled Courtney's mother, May.

"Yes", replied Courtney, getting her bag as she walked down to her living room where her mother, May, and her father, Drew, were at.

"Don't forget to stop by Paul and Dawn's so they can drive you to Sandgem Town with Jared." said Drew.

"I know", replied Courtney in a bored tone.

"And don't skip their house and ride that charizard again, remember what happened last time?" said/ asked Drew.

(Flashback)

_POV: Courtney's._

"_I am going to see charizard again!" yelled an 8 year old me._

"_Fine but don't ride or get to close to him!" said May. But I was already gone._

"_Charizard, charizard!" I yelled, but to no avail._

_(Let's just say that between that time and until I found charizard I was pretty worn out and had been kidnapped for an hour.)_

"_Let me go!" I yelled, but they wouldn't. Then charizard came out of no where and was about to attack my kidnappers, but they dropped me and ran. After that I rode on charizard and nearly fell off about 3 times. Then I finally arrived home. _

(End of flashback.)

"Wait, I'll come with you", said May.

"Then I'll come too!" said Drew.

"Whatever, can we just go?" asked Courtney.

(After a 10 minute walk they reach the Ikari's house.)

_Ding Dong _"Hello?" asked a very tired voice from the buzzer.

"Hey can we come in to drop Courtney off", asked Drew.

"yeah sure…. whatever." said the same tired voice.

(After they enter and say good bye and all that stuff.)

(Now in Sandgem Town.)

"So what pokemon are you going to pick Jared?" asked Professor Rowan.

"Definitely turtwig." replied Jared.

"And what about you Courtney?" again asked Professor Rowan.

"Huh? Oh, well I am going with Sparky, my pikachu friend." answered Courtney.

"What? Out of all the great pokemon you pick a pikachu!" yelled Jared.

"Oh. Well then here are six pokeballs, your pokedex, and your special ball case." Said Professor Rowan. Jared and Courtney take the items.

"What is the special ball case for?" Asked Courtney and Jared in unison.

"Well, some pokeballs are very rare and to keep them safe you can use the password ball case. Or if something special that you have you can put it in there." Stated Professor Rowan.

"Well, Bye!" said Courtney.

"Bye then, too!" yelled Jared.

(Back outside the lab.)

"Well, bye Mr. and Mrs. Ikari!" said/yelled Courtney.

"You're leaving so soon?" asked Dawn.

"Well, I got to go get my two first pokemon." said Courtney.

"And that would be?" asked drew.

"That would be Sparky and charizard. Well I'll be going, oh and Mr. Ikari." said Courtney

"What?" asked Paul in a very bored tone.

"Be ready." said Courtney

"For what?" asked Paul, a little curious.

"For our battle silly, to determine who will be champion of Shinnoh. And in one year I will be back and I will defeat you as champion or maybe earlier but probablely in a year or so." stated Courtney.

"In one year, why not like 3 months?" asked Paul and Jared in unison.

"Because my pokemon will be at least at level 100, if not higher." replied Courtney.

"How do you now your pokemon will be even close to being at level 100?" asked Drew.

"Because, Sparky is level 62 and charizard is level 70." said Courtney in a matter-of-fact tone.

"…" said everyone with their jaws dropped, excluding Courtney.

"Well I'd like to stay and chat but I've got to go get my partners, bye!" said Courtney, running off.

(After running all the way back to Veilstone City.)

"Hey charizard, Sparky!" said Courtney.

"pika pipi pika. **translation:** **Hey Courtney!"**

"char zard char. **translation:** **Hey C! whats up?"**

"nothing, hey would you guys like to be on my team?" asked Courtney.

"chu!, zard!** translation: yes. heck ya!"**

(After awhile, Courtney meets up with a boy who is trying to calm down a rapidash.)

"Hey, do you need help with that rapidash?" asked Courtney.

"Yes, please" replied the boy.

So Courtney just walks up to the rapidash and starts whispering to her. While she does that the boy walks off.

"What a shame I was going to ask him something but oh well!" muttered Courtney.

(A year has passed, now in a valley near Veilstone City.)

"Hey sparky, you ready to defeat Paul?" Asked Courtney.

"pi pika pi! **Translation: heck ya!"**

"You can't battle my dad until you defeat me first" said a blue haired boy. (Any guess's to who it is?)

"Jared, I could so beat you in like 5 minutes." stated Courtney in a mocking kind of way.

Jared then replied, "Let's see, I bet you five hundred pokeyen that you can't beat me."

"Deal" says Courtney.

"It will be a three-on-three battle got it." Jared said.

"Yeah sure whatever, can we just start now." replies Courtney in a very bored tone.

("So the battle begins, who will win, Courtney or Jared? Let's find out!" says some random dude.)

"Torterra, stand by for battle!" yelled Jared**. (Remind you of anyone?)**Out of a pokeball comes a huge green turtle like creature. It has a tree and some very sharp rocks on its back. "Terra torterra! **Translation: you going to die."**

"Hm…. Sparky you ready?" Asks Courtney to her partner, a pikachu with a star/heart symbol near its left eye. The said pikachu nods its head and gets ready to battle. The battle begins with Jared commanding torterra to use leaf storm. Sparky dodges and then uses quick attack to get close to torterra, then she unleashes a very powerful flamethrower hitting torrterra head on. Torterra gets back up and uses crunch and since sparky was close to torterra it was also a direct hit. Before either pokemon or trainer could do anything else the whole area was covered in black smoke. Then from the black smoke they heard a person say," your parents will pay and the loss of their kids should be perfect. So you two will be no more!" From the smoke a pair of pinchers came and grabbed Courtney. "Hey! please let me down!" begged Courtney. The black smoke then disappears and the person is shown as……..

haha! my first cliffhanger! here are some questions:

how did you guys like my first chapter of my new story?

Who do you think is the person at the end of the chapter who wants revenge?

review and get cyber cake and soda!

May: cake? Can I have some?

Me: No May they are for the reviewers!

Dawn and Misty: R&R!


	2. Author's Note

I have a few questions to ask you all, so please bear with me. I feel that my stories are not good enough and so I have created this author's note to get some feedback from my readers.

**Questions:**

Should I redo this entire story, change every chapter, and make it better? Or should I just leave it how it is and continue it?

If I should change it, do you have any comments as to what you want in the new version?

How to you like the OC's? Do they help the story or are they just a nuisance?

Have I gone to fast with the plot? Did I move too quickly with the story?

Does the story make sense?

Please leave any and all comments, feedback, ideas, etc. that you may have!

Thank you all very much!~


End file.
